


【马东】Stay with me 01

by Evanesce_Lu



Category: markchan - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanesce_Lu/pseuds/Evanesce_Lu





	【马东】Stay with me 01

“你叫什么名字？”  
“东赫。”  
“你没有姓的吗？”  
摇头。  
“那你以后就跟我姓李吧。”  
点头。  
“李东赫。”

在梦境中惊醒的感觉很不好受，明明睡了快九个小时却只觉得更加头疼。  
黄仁俊推门进来，看李东赫醒了便开始交代事情。  
“你怎么了？”黄仁俊看李东赫一个字都没听进去，走到床边坐下。  
“累。”李东赫终于不再两眼无神的盯着天花板。  
黄仁俊看他偏个头都很费劲的样子，有些犹豫：“那要不你今晚歇着吧，我过两天再去找在玹哥。”  
“没事，就是做了个梦。”李东赫抓着黄仁俊胳膊坐起来，“在玹哥难得能空出时间召见我们。鸽了多不好。”  
“那行，你别硬撑，我下半夜就回来。”

李东赫抹掉玻璃上的水汽，镜子里的人无精打采，发梢的水珠顺着下颚滴落也只是显得憔悴狼狈。  
这个闷青不怎么显气色。李东赫甩了甩头，琢磨着什么时候要去重新弄个造型。  
李东赫今天没什么兴致，简单的把头发吹干，仗着底子好，勾了眉型就去了场子。

“灿哥。”经理恭敬的打了招呼。李东赫点点头就上了二楼角落里的卡座。  
Drippin是董思成开的一家club，生意还算红火。  
甩手掌柜一时爽。一直甩手一直爽。  
董思成对此深以为然，把场子扔给黄仁俊和李东赫照看。自己除了每个月给员工发工资就再没什么存在感。  
黄仁俊曾经揭竿起义试图谋反篡位，最终还是被董思成不想让两人成为无业游民的良苦用心招安。  
李东赫热烈鼓掌，颠倒黑白信口雌黄是生意人的必备技能，光凭这一点他都站队董思成当老板。  
董思成抓了把瓜子砸在李东赫身上让他滚。

李东赫窝在卡座里玩着开心消消乐，顺带支着耳朵听听场子里的动静。  
其实都是有人罩着的，说是看场子，也就是应付应付一些喝醉了撒泼的酒鬼而已。  
不过今天还好，舞池里男男女女跟着鼓点摇头晃脑，坐着喝酒的人各自摇骰玩闹，互不干扰。  
三个小时的无限体力刷完了，李东赫揉揉酸涩的眼睛，叉了块西瓜塞嘴里。  
目光所及之处一派安定祥和，真好。

【我回来了。你可以回家歇着了。】  
李东赫收到微信，走到栏杆边上往一楼看了看，果然看到一颗橘红色的脑袋甩得正欢。  
大概是感觉到了李东赫的目光，黄仁俊抬头冲他笑了笑。  
这颜色看着真精神，回头我也染个这样的吧。李东赫叼着牙签想着。

“哟~~~~MARK！”  
李东赫挑完了果盘里的西瓜刚打算走，斜对面一个人朝着楼梯方向大声招呼着。  
李东赫出于无聊也跟着看了过去。  
来人西装革履，高挺的鼻梁上还架了副眼镜。  
哪里来的傻狍子，穿得跟谈判似的来蹦迪。  
李东赫坐了回去，有一搭没一搭的吃着剩下的水果，眼睛一直盯着那个傻狍子。  
傻狍子其实不傻，举手投足之间都是精英气质，连拒绝搭讪的女人都会有礼貌的躬身致歉。  
李东赫又想起了白天梦里的人。

“李东赫。”那人穿得像电视里的英国小绅士，却和自己一起蹲在草丛里笨拙的抓蟋蟀，“好听吗？李东赫？”  
自己当时说了什么呢？想不起来了。  
李东赫有些烦躁。  
难道常年日夜颠倒导致记忆力退化了？

黄仁俊蹦够了，搂着一个清秀的小男孩儿也坐了下来。  
“你不是累吗？怎么还不回家？”  
“回去也睡不着，在这儿待会。”  
李东赫喝着酒听黄仁俊教小男孩儿玩骰子，对面的人和梦里的人在眼前交错出现，最后竟然混成了一个人。  
李东赫觉得自己脑子越来越不清楚了。  
傻狍子站起来往厕所走了，李东赫抓起手机跟上去。  
黄仁俊只当他回家去了，也没多问。

李马克把眼镜摘了塞进外套口袋，洗了把脸。  
手上的案子总算是了解了，衣服都没来得及换就赶来罗渽民的局。  
罗大少穿得像开了屏的公孔雀一样，今晚有质量的艳遇都冲着他去了。  
社会精英没人权啊。  
李马克关了龙头转身，就看到一个人倚在墙上直勾勾的盯着自己。  
真丝衬衫解了三颗扣子的人慢慢靠近，抚了抚自己的衣领：“兄弟，方便借个火吗？”  
李马克握住来不及抽回的指尖，凑到唇边吻了一下：“当然方便。”  
李东赫几乎是把李马克拽进了空着的隔间，关上门就搂住李马克的脖子。  
李马克随他跟饿了两天的狗似的在脖子上啃着，慢条斯理的脱了外套，反锁了门。

“你是饿了多久？”李马克微微仰头，方便身前的小狗崽子动作，手上也不停，隔着衬衫在李东赫腰上来回抚摸。  
“怎么不理我呢？”李马克掐着他的下巴推开了一段距离。  
李东赫这会不急了，靠在隔板上喘着气不说话。  
李马克不再追问，凑过去亲他。  
李东赫被亲的腿软，仰着头任由李马克品尝。李马克箍住了他的腰才避免他滑坐到地上去。  
李马克一路往下，礼尚往来般学着李东赫的样子舔舐他颈侧。  
“痒……”李东赫缩了缩，试图躲开。  
李马克很听话的换了地方。  
牙齿磕在锁骨上，疼得李东赫倒抽一口凉气。  
李马克知道弄疼了他，含糊的道了歉，唇舌继续下行。  
舌苔滑过浅褐色的乳晕，两人同时呼了口气。  
李东赫是被刺激的。  
李马克是被满足的。  
领口大开，一低头就能看到深色的突起。若隐若现最为勾人。李马克觊觎了许久，这会终于品尝到了。  
李马克扯开李东赫的衬衫，剩下的扣子蹦在地上，清脆的声响在嘈杂的音乐中听不太清。  
“你他妈……”李东赫骂了半截就说不出话来，只能揪住李马克梳得整齐的头发泄愤。  
李马克玩弄着李东赫前胸。胸肌不发力的时候柔软得和Acup差不多，包在手里可以揉捏好久。  
另一边已经在李马克的舔弄下挺立起来。  
“别咬。疼。”  
李马克假装听不见。  
李东赫用力推开胸前的大头。  
“你这可不太厚道了。火是你问我借的，地方也是你带我来的，现在倒要推开我了？”  
李东赫看眼前的人蹙着眉，浑身上下散发着我不乐意了的气息，只得跪下来伸手解开他的皮带。  
这就是意外收获了。  
李马克不是没有在厕所里做过，但大多是直接提枪而上，完事了出门互不相认，没有这么多花样。  
李东赫拉下李马克的内裤，半勃的性器跳出来打在他脸颊上。李东赫擦了擦脸侧的透明液体。  
“这么嫌弃？那你待会还要塞嘴里去呢。”李马克觉得这人挺有意思的。  
李东赫抬头看了李马克一眼，大概说了句什么，但李马克没听清。想低头再问时，性器已经被温热的唇舌包围。

还是男人懂得如何取悦男人。李东赫含着李马克的前端吮吸，后半段则握在手里来回套弄。  
李马克并不打算在厕所里呆太久，一来罗渽民还在外头，二来自己也不太喜欢这个地方。于是从李东赫嘴里抽了出来，把人从地上捞了起来，一边脱他裤子一边问：“套呢？”  
李东赫还没反应过来：“嗯？”  
敢情还是个野路子。还好自己带了一个。李马克撕开包装一边戴一边想着下次要先问问对方带了没，这种野路子下次还是不要再碰了，太不安全。  
李马克抄起他一条腿，腿弯挂在手臂上，摸索着就想挺腰进去。  
进不去。  
李马克皱着眉把人翻过来抵在门上，手指戳了两下也没能进去，在李东赫耳边咬牙切齿：“朋友，你借火这么没诚意的吗？”  
李东赫终于反应了过来，这还是个老江湖。  
“不好意思啊，喝了点酒，临时起意，没做准备工作来着。”李东赫转回来面对着李马克，“要不我还是帮你口出来吧。”  
李马克眯眼打量了会眼前的人，放下马桶盖板坐上去拍了拍自己大腿：“坐上来。”  
“别了吧，不然我们改日再说。”李东赫也不喜欢这地方，刚刚纯粹是上头才把人拖了进来。  
李马克冷哼了一声，直接把人拉到了腿上。  
李东赫被李马克扒得只剩衬衫还松松垮垮的挂在胳膊上。李马克的拉链硌在屁股上磨得疼，李东赫忍不住扭腰想换个舒服一点的姿势。  
李马克一巴掌拍在李东赫屁股上，沾了口水的手指试着挤进去，另一只手则快速的撸动着李东赫的性器。  
算下来李东赫快有一个月没出来玩过了，李马克额头一层汗：“你该不会是个雏儿吧。”  
李东赫闭着眼懒得搭理他。  
李马克艰难的伸了一指进去。李东赫的敏感点比较浅，李马克轻轻按压着。  
前后夹击加上久旱逢甘露，李东赫满面潮红的英年早泄了。  
李马克就着李东赫的白浊试图加入第二指。  
李东赫趴在他肩膀上挣扎着，想摆脱这种不适感。  
李马克搂着李东赫的肩，两人胸膛紧贴，剧烈的心跳声也不知是谁身体里发出来的。  
“别乱动，不然我直接插进去。”李马克忍得嗓音都是哑的。

终于开拓到了三指，李马克让李东赫跪在盖板上，压着他的腰硬是往里面捅。  
“操。”李东赫疼得酒全醒了，脑子也清楚了。  
汗滴在李东赫腰窝上，李马克也很不好受，胡乱给他抹干净了，捏着小麦色的臀瓣往两边掰：“什么都没准备也敢出来借火，昏头了吧。”  
李东赫撑着蓄水箱，另一只手背到身后圈住李马克根部比划了一下：“你这玩意，做好了准备也不容易啊。”  
“那是你之前的都太次了。”李马克对这话很受用，俯下身吻着李东赫后颈让他放松。  
温存了许久李东赫才适应了李马克的尺寸，甬道不再紧涩，李马克迫不及待地扶着他的腰挺动进去。  
“唔……没吃饭嘛……”快感掩盖了久未开张的疼痛感，李东赫回过头有些不满的瞪了李马克一眼，仿佛在谴责他的偷懒。  
李马克听了这话不再客气，掐着臀瓣就大开大合的动作。  
今天值班的DJ大概是个哈韩族，这会放着big boy在打碟。原唱里的小姐姐的声音让人浮想联翩。李马克凑在李东赫边上听他断断续续的呻吟，调整了姿势专门对着敏感处猛撞：“别憋着了，叫出来我听听，是小姐姐叫得骚还是你叫得骚。”  
“嗯……啊……你说……说什么？操……你慢点……”李东赫爽的失神，听不清李马克在自己耳边说了什么。  
李马克心满意足。

董思成开Drippin的时候也是为了营业额花了些心思的。一楼是吧台和舞池，二楼是散座和卡座，三楼是包厢。  
郑在玹看到设计图的时候眼睛差点瞪出来，你这设计是生怕警察不来扫黄啊。  
董思成把图纸扔回郑在玹身上骂了回去，郑闰伍你个土鳖懂什么是音乐酒吧吗？老子乐意在酒吧里开KTV犯法了吗？  
董思成以前当服务生打工的那家店的厕所可谓是约炮圣地，凌晨打扫的时候不堪入目。所以专门在三楼搞了包厢，又能接大聚会又能满足那群连出门左转开钟点房都等不及的人。同时厕所隔板不顶天不立地，留心观察一下就能知道里头人在干什么勾当。  
也不知道董思成哪天发现李东赫跟人在厕所里逍遥快活会不会大义灭亲。  
罗渽民眼瞅着李马克放个水都去了快四十分钟还没回来，寻思着兄弟该不是喝多了栽里头了吧，出于人道精神决定去关心一下兄弟的死活。  
罗渽民在外间找了没人，福至心灵地来隔间转悠了一圈，在倒数第二间的门板缝隙里看到熟悉的Base London。  
“哥！太久是病啊！”罗渽民叩了叩门板，喊的震天响，“都快一个小时了！你吃得消人家也该扛不住了啊！”  
李东赫终于意识到还是有礼义廉耻四个字的存在的，浑身抖了一下，咬紧牙关，胳膊肘抵着身后的人想拉开距离。  
李马克被李东赫突然的紧缩弄得差点缴械，深吸了两口气才稳住，赶在罗渽民第二次敲门板前开了口：“哪来的滚哪去！十分钟完事儿的东西见到一个小时的就说是病，你丢不丢人？”  
李马克嗓门比罗渽民的大多了，引得其他来解手的人都对他传来了同情的目光。  
妈的，你被我干过知道我十分钟啊。操。罗渽民摔门而去。  
黄仁俊扣好皮带也走了出去，天妒红颜啊，长得一表人才可惜只有十分钟。倒是个做0的好苗子。

李东赫还沉浸在被人发现了的羞耻里头，李马克趁着这股紧致抽插了十几下也就射了出来。  
李马克把人抱在怀里，帮李东赫把裤子穿了回来，扣上衬衫仅剩的三颗扣子。  
“你叫马克？”  
“怎么了？”李马克抬头，身体往后退了几分，“不好意思，我只找炮友，不找男朋友。”  
李东赫抬手一巴掌拍在李马克脸上，随即一脸惊讶。  
李马克知道他在惊讶什么，捏了捏自己的耳朵：“有的人天生就没软骨。”  
“你叫什么名字？”李东赫直勾勾的盯着他。  
“马克啊，你刚刚不是听到了吗？”  
“你姓什么？”  
李马克平日里连炮友几乎都是一次性的，向来穿了裤子就再也不见。这次替人穿衣服已经是极限。这会终究没了耐心，把李东赫放下来就要走。  
“你是不是姓李？”李东赫抓住了李马克皮带。  
李马克冷漠的俯视李东赫。  
李东赫不撒手，下垂的小狗眼盯着他，一副你不回答我就不撒手的架势。  
“是。我叫李马克。”  
“好巧，我也姓李。”李东赫松开了手。  
李马克没有听清，也没有兴趣去弄清楚他说了什么。  
李东赫看着门板在眼前打开又关上。  
头好像又开始疼了。


End file.
